A communication device may be a mobile phone, a wireless handset, a pager, a personal digital assistant, a gaming device, a media player, a digital camera, a digital calculator, a portable computer, a tablet computer, or a laptop computer. Many mobile phones, and other types of communication devices, have become so inexpensive to purchase and use that customers may purchase a prepaid mobile phone at a convenience store, activate the phone, use the phone, and then decide whether to discard the phone or to add more communication time when the prepaid service plan's usage limit is reached. However, customers, such as children and teenagers, may run low on communication time and not have the money or the capability to add additional time to their prepaid mobile phone on occasions when they need to communicate with their parents. Furthermore, a child or teenager may use their prepaid mobile phone in ways that their parents do not approve.